The goal of this project is to extend the capability of a multi-ser facility at Rush Medical College that will allow non-destructive, 3-dimensional measurement of tissue architecture through the use of very high resolution laboratory x-ray micro computed tomography. Bone, particular cartilage and other soft connective tissues as well as vascular tissues will be examined at approximately 4-fold improved resolution compared to current capabilities. This facility is designed to meet the needs of multiple investigators who are supported by funded NIH grants and who need the capabilities of the requested instrument in order to further the specific aims of their ongoing research. The approaches made possible in this new instrument will significantly extend their work beyond that which can be accomplished using techniques currently available. Extensive financial support is being provided by Rush Medical College as evidenced by an institutional commitment totaling $197,022 for dedicated laboratory space and partial operating costs for a period of 5 years. This facility will initially support the specific aims of 9 major users and 7 minor users, with a total of 13 NIH-funded grants. The projects are being conducted on the general topic of skeletal injury and repair, encompassing joint replacement, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, tissue engineering;stem cell trafficking within the marrow microenvironment;and angiogenesis as related to tumors and the permeability of the gut lining. The investigations use animal models and human autopsy material. We anticipate being able to combine very sophisticated three- dimensional characterization of tissue architecture (0.5 <m isotropic voxels [2 <m resolution] as opposed to 6 <m isotropic voxels [9 <m resolution] with our current equipment) and to provide quicker turnaround for the nearly 5-fold increase in demand for our current equipment. In many cases, other information such as mechanical strength, biochemical composition, or histology can be collected from the same specimens since microCT is nondestructive. The new facility will also greatly enhance the research training of students, residents and post-doctoral fellows. Consequently, the facility is expected to make a major contribution to the research and teaching missions of Rush University Medical Center as well as collaborating institutions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The requested instrumentation will provide a much improved means of assessing biological structures such as particular cartilage, bone and blood vessels in animal models. These measurements are critical to assess potential new treatments for diseases such as osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, rheumatoid arthritis, cancer and inflammatory bowel syndrome. The requested equipment is, therefore, relevant to public health.